Caroline Forbes
'Caroline Forbes '''is a female character on The Vampire Diaries. She has been a main character in all five seasons. She is potrayed by Candice Accola. Throughout Lorena's The Vampire Diaries Season Five In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, Caroline is in her dorm making her bed when Bonnie returns from her trip seeing her mom. Caroline welcomes her back and asks how both Abby and Jamie are doing. Caroline notices that Bonnie looks a bit upset, but Bonnie insists that she is fine. Bonnie then admits that Jamie will be attending Whitmore College. Katherine (who she thinks is Elena) comes in and also welcomes Bonnie back. Caroline invites both of them to Whitmore College's 'Bitter-Ball' for the broken hearted. Bonnie refuses but Katherine changes her mind. Caroline is happy and hugs them both, jumping around the dorm room. Caroline gets ready with Bonnie for the ball and when they go to get Katherine, they both comment on how beautiful she looks. Katherine then compliments them both saying that they're just a beautiful. Caroline asks her if she is ready to go to the ball, but Katherine says that she needs to finish getting ready and meet Stefan first. Caroline seems happy that Katherine has invited Stefan. Her and Bonnie go to the ball. Later on at the ball, Caroline and Bonnie arrive and Caroline admits to having sex with Klaus. Bonnie is shocked at this, and leaves Caroline on her own to go get a drink. Caroline is last seen watching over at Katherine (who she still thinks is Elena) and Stefan kissing. When Stefan runs out, Caroline goes out after him. Personality Human Caroline is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. Vampire Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. Physical Appearance Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Relationships *Caroline and Elizabeth *Caroline and Tyler *Caroline and Klaus *Bonnie and Caroline *Caroline and Stefan *Caroline and Elena *Caroline, Klaus and Tyler *Caroline and Matt *Caroline and Damon *Bonnie, Caroline and Elena *Caroline and Rebekah *Caroline and Hayley *Bill and Caroline *Caroline and Silas *Caroline and Jesse *Caroline and Katherine Appearances in the fanfiction Season Five *Total Eclipse of the Heart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters